Dawn of the Dinosaurs
The collection was first released in 1989, with seventeen models. The line has seen a steady stream of additions since that time, usually two or three each year. As of 2009, 70 models representing 49 species of dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals have been produced for the line, although several of these have been retired during the course of its run. Each of the models is hand-painted, ensuring that no two copies of the same model are identical. Each animal featured is authenticated by paleontologists using the scientific data available (although models are occasionally outdated by newer findings, see below). Most of the animals are designed at a 1:40 scale (where one inch on the model represents 40 inches on the real creature), although some models representing smaller creatures are built at a larger scale. Models in the collection range greatly in size from 24 inches long (original Diplodocus) to only three inches long (original Dimetrodon) with all shapes and sizes represented in-between. On the underside of each model is information detailing its name, year of initial production, and copyright information. The models feature an informational hang tag providing scientific details about the animal represented by the replica. In some cases, the dinosaurs were packaged in cardboard display boxes, in which case a small booklet featuring information on each dinosaur featured in the collection was included in lieu of the hang tags. In some instances, two or three models would be packaged together in a box. Examples include Dimetrodon and Deinonychus, Protoceratops and Euoplocephalus, Apatosaurus and Apatosaurus Baby, Elasmosaurus and Mosasaurus, and Australopithecus Male/Female pair and Smilodon. The boxes are not often seen today, and most of the time the dinosaurs are found free of packaging. Also produced for the collection was a specially-designed display "mountain". The display featured multiple tiers upon which the pieces in the collection could be placed in a variety of creative ways. This display was touted primarily to retailers in order to encourage sales of the replicas, but the display has also become popular with collectors. A second display set was made in gray plastic that featured a volcano, but this design was short-lived. http://jwe.davcin.com/penplanner/ Dinosaur List: Genus: Microceratus (Dinosaur 2000) Height: 7.5IN Weight: Smurfette Length: 99CM Diet: Herbivore Time: 129.9-66 MYA Genus: Compsognathus (Dino Dan) Height: 0.6M Weight: 3.6KG (Smurfette) Length: 12CM Diet: Carnivore Time: 157.3-145.5 MYA Genus: Oviraptor (Dinosaur 2000) Height: 1.7M Weight: 400KG Length: 3.0M Diet: Carnivore/Omnivore Time: 89.7-77 MYA Genus: Dakotaraptor (The Isle) Height: 1.7M Weight: 150KG Length: 3.9M Diet: Carnivore Time: 70.7-65.5 MYA Genus: Proceratosaurus (Jurassic World Evolution) Height: 2.0M Weight: 40KG Length: 3.6M Diet: Carnivore Time: 167.7-164.7 MYA Genus: Stygimoloch (Dinosaur 2000) Height: 1.1M Weight: 78KG Length: 3.5M Diet: Herbivore/Folivores Time: 83.5-65 MYA Genus: Struthiomimus (Dinosaur 2000) Height: 1.6M Weight: 150KG Length: 4.3M Diet: Herbivore/Frugivores Time: 83.3-66 MYA Genus: Pteranodon (Primal Carnage) Wingspan: 6.2M Weight: 5.34KG Length: 2.3M Diet: Carnivore/Fish Time: 89.8-70.6 MYA Genus: Euoplocephalus (Dino Dan) Height: 2.4M Weight: 2.5T Length: 5.5M Diet: Herbivore Time: 83.4-75.5 MYA Genus: Baryonyx (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) Height: 3.0-4.3M Weight: 1T Length: 9.3-13M Diet: Carnivore/Fish Time: 145-125 MYA Genus: Pachyrhinosaurus (Walking with Dinosaurs 3D) Height: 2.5M Weight: 3T Length: 7M Diet: Herbivore Time: 83.5-66 MYA Genus: Corythosaurus (Dino Dan) Height: 2.5M Weight: 4T Length: 9.0M Diet: Herbivore Time: 83.6-70 MYA Genus: Triceratops (Dinosaur Revolution) Height: 3.0M Weight: 9T Length: 9M Diet: Herbivore Time: 83.5-65.5 MYA Genus: Parasaurolophus (Dinosaur King) Height: 4.3M Weight: 2.5T Length: 11M Diet: Herbivore Time: 83.5-65 MYA Genus: Torosaurus (Jurassic World Evolution) Height: 2.6M Weight: 6T Length: 8.5M Diet: Herbivore Time: 72.1-65.5 MYA Genus: Iguanodon (Dinosaur 2000) Height: 3.0M Weight: 4T Length: 10.0M Diet: Herbivore Time: 157.7-93.3 MYA Genus: Carnotaurus (Primal Carnage) Height: 2.7M Weight: 2.2T Length: 8.0M Diet: Carnivore Time: 85.5-66 MYA Genus: Allosaurus (Dinosaur Revolution) Height: 3.6M Weight: 2.3T Length: 10.4-12.5M Diet: Carnivore Time: 163.5-140 MYA Genus: Stegosaurus (Planet Dinosaurs) Height: 4.0M Weight: 3.4T Length: 10.0M Diet: Herbivore Time: 163.9-140 MYA Genus: Giganotosaurus (Dino Crisis) Height: 7M Weight: 30T Length: 15.0-17.7M Diet: Carnivore Time: 99.6-93.5 MYA Genus: Tyrannosaurus Rex (Primal Carnage) Height: 5.0M Weight: 18T Length: 12.0-14.0M Diet: Carnivore Time: 69.7-65.5 MYA Genus: Spinosaurus (Bigger than T.rex NOVA) Height: 3.7M (Back)|6M with M-shaped sail Weight: 20T Length: 15.6-18M Diet: Carnivore/Fish Time: 112.03-72.1 MYA Genus: Acrocanthosaurus (Dinosaur King) Height: 5.4M Weight: 9.9T Length: 13.5M Diet: Carnivore Time: 122-113 MYA Genus: Mosasaurus (Hungry Shark Evolution) Height: 5.3M Weight: 28T Length: 18.8-21.8M Diet: Carnivore/Fish Time: 66-61.7 MYA Genus: Camarasaurus (Jurassic World Evolution) Height: 6.4M Weight: 51T Length: 18.0-23.1M Diet: Herbivore Time: 163.5-150.5 MYA Genus: Brachiosaurus (Jurassic World Evolution) Height: 6.4M (Back)|15.4M (Neck) Weight: 60-88T Length: 26-30.2M Diet: Herbivore Time: 161.2-150.5 MYA Genus: Supersaurus (Dinosaur King) Height: 6.7M (Back)|16.0M (Neck) Weight: 55T Length: 33-34.5M Diet: Herbivore Time: 157.3-145 MYA Genus: Argentinosaurus (Dinosaurs, Giants of Patagonia) Height: 10.0M (Back)|18.8M (Neck) Weight: 109T Length: 35-39.4M Diet: Herbivore Time: 99.6-89.8 MYA Genus: Mamenchisaurus (Planet Dinosaur, Jurassic World Evolution) Height: 5.7M (Back)|17.7M (Neck) Weight: 70T Length: 26-35.6M Diet: Herbivore Time: 163.5-139.8 MYA Genus: Diplodocus/Seismosaurus (The Good Dinosaur, The Ballad of Big Al) Height: 8.4M (back)|12.2M (Neck) Weight: 99T Length: 31.0-33.9M Diet: Herbivore Time: 161.2-145.5 MYA Category:Dinosaurs Category:Walt Disney Pictures Presents Dinosaur Walking With Dinosaurs Category:Male Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Heroes and Villans